happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Belle of the Ball
"Belle of the Ball" is a fan episode. Plot Stacy walks out of her home fully dressed in blue, both gown and hair clip. While on her way, she encounters Giggles who is dressed the same. She complains of the muddy road, worrying that it would ruin her gown. Stacy is discouraged by this, not helped by the fact that the big fancy castle is at a really far distance. Suddenly, a brief flash surprises the girls, revealing itself to be Trixie the fairy. The two stare at her in awe until Trixie clears her throat. Giggles goes back to complaining about the muddy road, while Stacy simply nods to agree with the chipmunk. Trixie thinks for a bit before pointing her wand towards a pumpkin being carried by rats, magically turning the pumpkin into a carriage and the rats into horses. Stacy and Giggles become happy and immediately get in the carriage. Soon, the girls arrive at the castle. All the while, the two are amazed by the large place as well as the sight of some dancing couples. The prince, Mime, steps into view, and immediately takes interest in the two girls. However, he will only dance with one, so the two agree to take turns. Giggles goes first and begins dancing with Mime while Stacy just waits nearby. After that, Mime releases Giggles and grabs Stacy. After a while dancing, Giggles becomes eager to dance again, but Mime stays with Stacy. She gradually goes from merely annoyed to outright frustrated out of jealousy. Giggles decides to get his attention by picking some flowers from a nearby flower stand. However, Mime remains undeterred by this and begins to twirl Stacy. Giggles ends up knocked back by Stacy towards another stand, launching the decorative glass-slipper on it. At another place, Cheesy and Rolly are dancing. When Cheesy is spinning Rolly around, the former's head gets impaled by the slipper, causing him to spontaneously release Rolly. As if by coincidence, the clock begins to strike twelve when Rolly ends up bumping into multiple columns, causing the castle to become unstable. Noticing this, Stacy quickly runs out. Giggles gets up, dazed and confused as Mime is also on his way to escape the crumbling castle. However, it is all too late. The castle quickly crumbles down, killing anyone that failed to get out. Meanwhile, Stacy is back inside the carriage that is now carrying her back home. Trixie the fairy suddenly flies by, trying to catch up. She is also shouting at Stacy as if she is warning her. Before Stacy knows it, her carriage begins to shrink and revert back into a normal pumpkin. By the time the ride completely stops due to the horses being reverted back into rats, it is too late for Stacy to get out. The shrinking pumpkin compresses her badly before the viewer gets a nice view of Stacy being slowly crushed graphically. Trixie can only groan from the failure and watch as the same pumpkin is being eaten by the same rats. Moral "The rich man never dances badly." Deaths *Cheesy's head is impaled by the glass-slipper. *Giggles, Mime, Chompy, Aurora, and Rolly are crushed by the crumbling castle. *Stacy is horrifically crushed when the carriage she is in reverts into a pumpkin. Injuries *Rolly gains multiple bruises from bumping into the castle's columns. Survival rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 1''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''7 *Total rate: 12.5% Destructions *The castle's columns break down from Rolly bumping into them at high speed. This also results in the castle becoming unstable and eventually crumbling. Trivia *This is one of the few episodes to be based on the Cinderella tale. However, unlike "Gigglerella", this episode does not straight up adapt the tale itself, being much looser in adaptation instead. *Like "Friends in High Palaces", one of the starring characters for this episode is decided via community poll. *Chestnut becomes the coachman of the carriage thanks to Trixie's magic. Of course, due to his role, he can only be seen very briefly in certain shots. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 119 Episodes